Shocking Saturday
by TheBabs
Summary: Izam and Emi spend time together---maybe TOO much time...
1. Dance the Dance the Dance

_Thanks to DDR Freak for the Step charts!_

_And to Lifetime, for replaying Golden Girls so much =D_

_This chapter mostly focuses on DDR, but if you read into it, it shows how close Emi and Rage have gotten and what's between Emi and Izam._

_ Please review so I know if I should add chapter 2._

Emi laughed as the turned off the TV. Rage rolled his eyes and gently hit Emi with the pillow.

"What?" she asked, readjusting her hat and retaliating with her own pillow. Rage bopped her in the face again with the pillow.

"Can we go now? Or are you going to watch _The Golden Girls _again?" he asked. Emi smiled and tilted her head.

"Aw, come on! You laughed!" she smiled, poking Rage in the ribs. Rage grumbled and hugged her close. 

"You're lucky that I…"then he stopped and blushed.

"Love me?" she asked. Rage blushed and nodded. Emi laughed. "Come on, or we'll be late for the tournament!" she laughed, kissing Rage on the nose. Rage was about to protest that Emi was the one taking too long, then gave up. There was a knock at the door and Izam came in, with Ni Na in tow.

"Is it time to go now, or is the kid going to watch cartoons all day?" Izam asked. Ni Na gave him a gentle smack on the back of the head. Emi smiled, used to Izam by now.

"I'm ready Izzie-chan" she smirked, then took Rage by the wrist and walked out of the apartment and locked it. Izam frowned at her, yet followed.

­­

"_Butterfly_!" someone yelled.

"No, _Wild Rush_!" was yelled from somewhere else.

_"Dynamite Rave_!" shouted another.

"Shut up! I'm sick of watching people play that!" snapped someone right next to Emi.

"_Afronova_! Heavy!" Izam yelled. Emi turned and frowned at Izam, who grinned.

"_Butterfly_, Standard." Rage grinned, looking at Emi. She nodded once, with a slight smile. Even though she didn't show it, she was tingling with excitement. This was their first showing of a synchronized dance. 

ARE YOU READY? LET'S MAKE A MOVE! The machine blared. Emi and Rage immediately turned 90 degrees right. Emi raised her left arm high and her right around her waist. Rage took her left hand in his and wrapped his right arm around her, leaning forward enough so that both could dance.

Left. Up. Left. Back. Left. Up. Were the directions because of their new stance. Taking advantage of the break in the song, Rage spun Emi so that she faced him.

Right. Space. Left-Right Jump. Then Rage took Emi's left hand in his right and they jumped, facing the screen, and then turned to face each other then the audience, Left-Right Jumped to face each other, then another Left-Right Jump to face the audience. The crowd cheered as they finished with two "Butterfly Turns", and then bowed to the cheering crowd. Emi looked up and smiled at Rage, trying to catch her breath.

"Save it for the next three." He said with a smile, and nodded at a request. "Tsugaru." He said, with a grin. Emi laughed and nodded, changing her mode to Light while Rage stayed on Standard. Some people groaned and asked why, but the couple grinned at each other and faced the screen. The song started and the crowd waited for the arrows to appear, and for the couple to show their stuff.

Rage impressed the crowd with dancing on the colored arrows while Emi merely did a 'little girl's dance'. When the first freeze arrows appeared on both side, Emi sat down on the top arrow (her freeze arrow) while Rage stood on his Left-Right freeze arrows looking down at her. There was some laughing. Rage comically asked Emi if she would like to try his side, and they quickly changed sides just in time for the 'Gallop Steps while Rage "rocked back and forth on the arrows". When the freeze arrows appeared again on the Light side, they switched sides again and stayed on their sides until the final freeze arrows showed.

There was applause, and then Izam walked up to the stage and turned to face the people.

"Come on! What we wanna see now is a _real show! Let's see something higher than 6 footers!" He yelled to the crowd that was now sitting on the other games, watching Emi and Rage. There was a loud, unanimous agreement and Rage looked at Emi, who was sting on top of the safety bar, swinging her feet. She shrugged and mouthed '_Max_?' rage smiled, thankful that she asked first and turned to the machine, hit the green directional arrows until the alphabetized list came up, and then found __Max 300. Emi jumped down then changed her mode to Standard. The 'announcer' shouted out to them._

This song was harder than the other free-styled ones, filled with constant turns with awkward steps thrown in. While Rage did his own dance, Emi turned the wrong way, but her feet still hit the arrows, only messing up once when she forgot about the break in the song. Again, the crowd cheered loudly.

In the back of the Arcade, the manager was congratulating himself on making Saturday Nights "_Dance Nights" and watched as some couples went to get tokens, ready to try the stage after Rage and Emi got off._

Last, but not least, was _The Whistle Song_, which made a few people wonder why the "adorable couple" chose a song with such risqué lyrics. Emi and Rage faced each other for the last song, breathing heavily from Max 300. Emi raised her right arm, thankful she took ballet lessons as a child and jumped on the top arrow on one foot, then began to spin jump, with Rage still holding onto her right hand. At the break, Rage whipped Emi around, kissed her (_with a loud "oooooh" from the crowd mixed with cheering_), then they proceeded to dance again until the freeze arrow, where they put their left feet on the right arrow, right feet on the left arrow and Emi leaned back into Rage's arms until the freeze arrow ended, then repeated at the next pause and freeze.

Overall, they were a huge hit. Stepping down, they rested against a fighting game and watched as others played, and gave some advice to beginner players. 

In a corner, Izam glowered at them, but brightened as Ni Na returned and pulled him on the stage.


	2. New Ageist Ni Na

Izam belched loudly, then laughed as Rage threw a fistful of popcorn at him. Ni Na gently shoved him, but rested her head on his stomach again. Emi looked across Rage at the other couple on their futon. They seemed even more mismatched than she and Rage. Ni Na was a sweet, New Ageist girl who was 'one with her inner self', while Izam seemed to want to be one with a burrito. She was the brains and looks, and he seemed to be anything else left over. Emi sighed and pulled herself closer to Rage. She couldn't get past the bias that she had formed against Izam ages ago. It was stupid now, but the line between them was so clear that Ni Na and even Rage knew better than to try and get either to cross it.  
  
Izam turned his head and looked over at Emi, after she let out a loud sigh. She was such a little kid. Always needing attention from Rage, always needing to be held, be in conversations...How dare she assume that she can just become one of them without asking! His mind went from Emi to Rage. How could Rage do this to him? It was always the three of them, and occasionally a fourth Rage picked up.  
  
Ni Na lifted her head, disturbed by the extended silence.  
  
"I know! Let's try using my Ouiji board!" she suggested happily. Ni Na almost never missed a chance to bring out her old wooden Ouiji board, and she didn't miss this one.  
  
"Come on Nin, tonight?" groaned Izam. Ni Na looked a little hurt. Emi nudged Rage fully awake and sat up.  
  
"Let's play! I never used a 'Ouiji' board before!" Emi said excitedly. Izam rolled his eyes, while Ni Na allowed a smile.  
  
"It's not playing Emi-chan, it's contacting the spirits. Here." She said, taking her old board out of its box. The board was definitely used frequently at one time, but now its not-so-frequent use made the board give off a musty odor. Izam covered his nose. Emi looked intrigued. Ni Na proceeded to take out the board, unfold it and pulled out 'the eye'. Everyone sat around the board, watching Ni Na as she closed her eyes and placed the 'eye' in the center of the board. Her fingers were placed on the outside of the 'eye', but barely touching it. Emi placed her hands on an edge, followed by Rage, then Izam after some persuading. "Think of a question to ask the spirits" Ni Na instructed.  
  
"Will Emi and Izam ever get along?" Rage joked. Emi leaned into him and smiled, then noticed that Izam had pushed the 'eye' towards 'No'. Ni Na sighed heavily, and fiddled with the gem on her necklace.  
  
"I wish you would be serious Izam." She murmured, then she began to pack up her board.  
  
"Oh Ni Na, I'm sorry. Why don't you keep it here and we can try next Saturday?" she asked. Ni Na shook her head.  
  
"I'm bust next Saturday. I can't be in the Burning Zone at all." She said, closing the board's box.  
  
"Then how about Friday right after school? We can all hang out for a bit and you can still get your stuff done on Saturday!" Emi suggested. "Besides, Rage really likes it when you two are over!" Rage muttered something and looked away. Ni Na smiled.  
  
"All right Emi. We can be here around..4 PM. Okay?" she asked. Emi smiled and nodded. 


	3. The Plot Starts Here

This night was Friday. The 'gang' had to meet later in the day because the Trans was crowded (Friday night rush) and Rage had to stay after school for Physics help. By the time they were all together, Izam was in another one of his bad moods. As the usual, Rage suggested a few rounds at Dancing, which was quickly accepted by all.  
  
Two hours later, they left the arcade, tired and sweaty, but happy. Emi pushed the door open first, looking up and behind her at Rage and laughing. Suddenly, she yelped and jumped back into Rage. He looked down at her, then laughed.  
  
"A bit cold out?" he asked, then removed his vest and slipped it over Emi, who was wearing short sleeves (for the first time on 'stage'). Izam rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ni Na. Winter was quickly approaching in the Burning Zone, which forced Izam to ask why it even snowed in a place called the Burning Zone. They walked hurriedly to the bus stop and got on, each placing their Cred Cards in the slot at the top of the steps and choose their seats. Rage led Emi 6 rows back and sat with his back against the window. Emi fit herself in Rage's arms while Ni Na and Izam did the same. Now and then the bus would stop and people would get on. After 20 minutes of laughing, joking and teasing, they got off the bus at Emi's apartment.  
  
Running off the bus, they ran into the apartment (with a 'hullo James' to the doorman) and into the elevator. Emi suddenly yelped, then looked frantically in her pockets.  
  
"Oh great, what's wrong?" Izam asked, crossing his arms. Rage looked down, a bit interested about Emi's frustration.  
  
"I-I can't." she whimpered. Izam sighed.  
  
"Can't what?" he snapped. Ni Na slapped his arm a bit harder than intended. Emi looked up, nervous.  
  
"I can't find my keys." she said quietly, now looking in her jeans pockets. Izam groaned while Ni Na began to ask where she would have put them. Rage blinked, then reached out to his vest Emi was still wearing and unzipped a pocket, pulling out Emi's keychain.  
  
"You asked me to hold it, remember? You didn't want it to fall out of your pocket when you were dancing." He said, with a grin. Emi blushed and held out her hand. Rage dropped the keychain in her hand and the elevator doors opened to Emi's floor. Izam hurried out, to hide that he was laughing at Emi's clueless-ness. Emi blushed furiously, opening her apartment door and walked in. Izam followed after Rage, leaving Ni Na to close the door.  
  
"I thought the three of you were friends, but all I ever see you do is ignore and belittle her!" Emi yelled at Izam. Izam was looking away angrily, holding "The Eye" to Ni Na's Ouija board in his hand.  
  
Ni Na had pulled out her Ouija board soon after a short, yet insulting dialog between Izam and Emi. Rage had pulled them apart while Ni Na brought out the board to distract them.  
  
But Izam isn't so easily distracted. As soon as the four of them placed a hand on "The Eye", someone had asked a question meant to be funny, but Izam pushed "The Eye" to Emi roughly and had pt a deep indentation in the board. Ni Na fell back, covering her mouth with one hand and gaping down at her ruined board. Izam, feeling he had no direction to go in these events, turned on Ni Na.  
  
"This is stupid Nin! I can't believe you actually believe in this stuff!" he said, shaking his head and packing up the board. Rage was silent, staring at his two best friends and wondering what had made Izam do such a stupid thing. Izam looked to Rage for help, but Rage was closing the box, even though Izam still held the "Eye" in his hand. Insulted, Izam looked away from everyone.  
  
"I thought the three of you were friends, but all I ever see you do is ignore and belittle her!" Emi shouted at Izam. Izam shot a withering look at Emi, but suddenly felt guilty, yet still not letting the anger leave his face. Ni Na took the Ouija board piece from Izam and silently dropped it into the box that Rage held.  
  
"Oh Ni Na, it's not really that bad is it?" Emi asked, returning to her sweeter tone of voice. Ni Na looked at Emi with bright eyes.  
  
"This board has been in my family for years.we've always looked to it for answers to our problems.but it only works when it is well taken care of. It will no longer work for my family." she said, wiping a tear away.  
  
"Oh come on! That board had a ton of scratches and dents in it before and it 'worked'! Ni Na!" he got up to follow Ni Na as Emi helped the older girl up and lead her into her room. "Rage.come on, you know I didn't mean it!" Izam said, turning to his best friend. Rage sighed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"You know Ni Na always believed in that stuff. She's been into it since before we met, remember? You should have respected her thins a lot more than you have been lately." He said, not looking at Izam directly.  
  
"It's your girlfriend's fault anyways!" Izam said, raising his voice. Rage snapped his head to look Izam directly in the eyes. "It's true man! Even since you've been dating her, you've been more distant from us and you're sounding like a philosopher! 'You should have respected her more', whatever!" Rage was silent.  
  
"Whatever man. You have some things to work out between you and Ni Na. She said she was given the day off tomorrow instead of having to work, right? Why don't you send that time getting closer to her?" Rage suggested Izam watched his old friend as he got up to use the bathroom to change.  
  
When Rage came back out, Izam was pretending to sleep and he heard Emi talking to Ni Na in her room. As Rage went to grab a blanket for himself and Izam, the door opened. Ni Na was holding her travel bag and Emi was holding Izam's.  
  
"Ni Na is going to sleep in Walt's room. Where's Iz---oh" Emi looked at the couch and saw Izam with his eyes closed.  
  
"I'm fine Emi. I'll see you in the morning?" she asked. Emi smiled and nodded, and Ni Na smiled back, then turned and went into Walt's room. Rage walked to Emi and gave her a tight hug. Emi laughed and looked up and Rage.  
  
"Suppose they'll be alright? I talked to her, but she doesn't want to leave Izam, but he's making her depressed." She sighed and buried her face into Rage's chest. Rage patted Emi's head and she looked up at him again. "And it's not just recently. I kind of got out of her that it's been going on for a while.?" Rage sighed and led Emi back into her room.  
  
"Probably has to do with me moving from the Disco Zone." He paused and looked down at Emi, who had stopped walking. "Izam is possessive, and he hates change. It has nothing to do with you Emi." He kissed Emi on her head, then jumped on her bed, laughed and waved her over. Emi smiled and lay down next to him. Rage pulled the covers around Emi and kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep with her.  
  
Ni Na waited until everyone fell asleep before pulling out her Ouija board again. After placing "The Eye" in the center, she took off her crystal pendant necklace and placed it in the center of "The Eye". Now she leaned forward so her face was right above it and the crystal began to glow a light blue.  
  
"Should I?" she asked. Nothing happened for a moment, then it slowly moved to 'Yes". Ni Na bit her lip nervously. She hadn't touched "The Eye" since putting the pendant out of it, but now she turned to her bag and pulled out a small pouch. In the pouch, there were two vials. Ni Na cradled them gently in her hands as she walked to Izam, who was sound asleep and snoring. Ni Na opened one vial and held it in front of Izam's mouth. Again, nothing happened for a moment, then a reddish vapor left his mouth and entered the vial. Ni Na quickly screwed the top onto toe vial, then went to Emi's room.  
  
Ni Na smiled when she saw Rage holding his girlfriend protectively in his sleep, but she had work to do. She hated to do it, because she feared that in the end, Emi would hate her, but she needed to. Ni Na thought of this while she unscrewed the second vial and held it close to Emi's mouth. Emi's vapor came out blue and went into the vial faster than Izam's did. Now that both 'vapors' were in vials, Ni Na opened Izam's next to Emi's mouth, then did the same with Emi's to Izams.  
  
"It is done." She said, the took her necklace off of "The Eye" and went to sleep. 


	4. The Switch

Izam groaned and opened his eyes early the next morning. He wanted to try and make the day go as smoothly as possible by waking up and getting rid of his morning grumpiness. He turned his head to try and find a clock. Emi's clock/radio alarm read 6:15 am. Izam groaned again, then they snapped open. He had just realized he was in Emi's room. What was worse, his best friend was sleeping next to him, with his arm thrown around his body.  
  
"Sorry, don't like you like that bud." Izam said quietly, slipping out of Rage's hold. Rage was still asleep as Izam slipped into Emi's bathroom and went into the bathroom to see if he needed to shave.  
  
He flicked on the bathroom light and blinked as the light shone into his eyes. Leaning over the sink, he brushed his blue hair from his eyes and felt his face, then paused. Pale, he fell away from the mirror in disbelief. After a few moments, he braved anther look in the mirror.  
  
Light blue eyes stared back at him and blue hair fell over into his face.erm, her face, instead of his chocolate brown eyes and brown dreadlocks. Slowly, he touched his face and watched himself doing so, still not believing. His hands moved below his chin, down below his collar bone, to his ribs and gave a small squeeze. Yes, they were there, just not as apparent as Izam was used to. He gave a small bark of a laugh, that died as it came out in Emi's giggle.  
  
'Hell no'. He thought leaving the bathroom and stumbling to the couch. He was about to sit down when he heard something move behind him. Izam looked down and saw his body, his body, still asleep on the couch. He gave out a cry of surprise, then covered his mouth and looked anxiously at the bedroom doors. No one made a noise or came running out. Looking down at his own body made Izam nervous, then he was a little angry, but more disbelieving than anything. Taking his hands from his mouth, he shook his body, the male one, until it awoke.  
  
"Ya? Morning already?" he head his voice ask. Startled, it paused in mid stretch and looked down at it's body. "Wha.?" he heard his voice say. Izam, not wanting Emi, because he was sure it was Emi, to start yelling and freaking out, dove onto her and covered his.erm, her mouth. He saw Emi looked up at him startled and confused and getting upset.  
  
"Emi, don't start getting upset! I don't know what's going on either, just don't wake up Nin or Reij." He whispered. Emi blinked in confusion as he removed is hand from Emi's mouth. (Confused yet?)  
  
"Reij? I thought his first name was Raymond." She said. Izam sighed.  
  
"It is. Raymond G. Ito. Reij Ito. Rage Ito. Same person, he just hates being called Raymond or Ray, so he made up Reij, and I guess it is Rage now.wait, why are we worrying about his name when we're in each other's bodies!" he hissed. Emi blinked.  
  
"Are we sure this is real?" she asked. Izam stared at her. "I mean, did you.?  
  
"Yes, I pinched myself.or you.so you don't have to try it yourself." He said, tiredly. He looked at Emi, then himself, and something hit him, and apparently Emi too, because she squeaked.  
  
"What about changing our clothes?" Emi asked nervously. Izam sighed deeply. Only Emi could manage to put a squeak in his voice and still make it sound cute. "You're not undressing me." She suddenly hissed, as Izam thought about it. Izam raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Embarassed? I thought you and Rage---" he stopped suddenly as Emi slapped him. She knew exactly where he was going with this and preferred not to answer. The slap wasn't hard, but Izam's eyes suddenly welled up in tears. Instantly Emi felt guilty and she hugged Izam to console him. Izam closed his eyes for a moment, then pushed Emi away.  
  
"Nin wakes up pretty early and it's 6:45 already. We have about 45 minutes to learn enough about each other to get through the day without Rage and Nin knowing." Izam said, suddenly all business.  
  
"But why?" she asked. "Why can't we tell them?"  
  
"Right, and look insane? There are just some things a person can't believe, and this is one of them." He said.  
  
"But what if Rage wants to kiss me? I mean, I don't think you'd want to kiss your best friend." Emi said with a small smile. Izam thought for a moment, then shuddered.  
  
"Let's just go somewhere to talk about this." He snapped. Emi got u from the couch and got her keys from the kitchen table.  
  
'It's a good thing we never changed last night before we went to bed." Izam heard her mutter. He sighed and closed the door.  
  
Rage pulled his arm close to him to bring Emi close, but his arm was around her pillow. He yawned and forced himself to wake up enough to look around the room, then plopped his face back into the pillow.  
  
'If it's late, Emi will wake me up.' He thought, trying to fall back asleep. 'Gah.too late, I'm up.' He groaned. Rolling over on his back, he stared at the ceiling for a moment, then made his way to the kitchen. Ni Na was already awake and talking to Emi about the day. Izam was on the couch, lead thrown back and staring at the ceiling, but he seemed to be listening. Rage sat next to Emi and kissed his girl on the cheek. Emi squeaked and gave Rage an odd look.  
  
"G-good morning." She stammered. Rage smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Mornin Nin!" he yawned, then looked over at Izam, who was still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Noon, you goof!" Izam forced himself to say. He did not like being this close to his best friend, but he had to sound as much like Emi as possible. He glanced over at Emi, who allowed a grin for a moment, then decided to speak up.  
  
"If you're all done, can we go and eat lunch? I'm starved" she said, still staring at the ceiling. Ni Na smiled.  
  
"Well, I imagine Rage needs a shower after yesterday's workout. I'm just going to do my hair." She said, getting up. Emi watched Ni Na for a moment, then glanced at Izam and mentally sighed. As much as she liked Ni Na, she had to do this.  
  
"Be quick with it. I don't wanna stay in this place all day!" she whined. Izam rolled his eyes, then froze as Rage leaned over him for a kiss. Emi tried not to laugh at Izam's face. "C'mon Ray! I said I'm hungry! I don't wanna lose my appetite!" she groaned loudly. Rage stood up and went into the bathroom for his shower, irritated. "Thanks." Izam grumbled, slouching in his chair when he heard the shower turned on.  
  
"Don't slouch! It will ruin my posture!" Emi hissed.  
  
"I wonder how we'll be turned back to normal?" he wondered aloud, looking at the ceiling. Emi got up and went to the refrigerator. Izam watched as she opened a package of carrots and ate one. "Hungry much?" he asked. Emi ignored him, and Izam was going to yell when he noticed Ni Na leaving Walt's room.  
  
"Getting along?" she asked with a bright smile. Emi nodded like a bobble- headed doll while Izam burst into laughter. 'This will be interesting' Ni Na thought. 


	5. Bonding is GoodUsually

Rage has his arm wrapped around Emi's body, and Ni Na walked next to Izam's. Izam tried to smile up at Rage, but it was hard. He didn't like being a woman, much less his best friend's girlfriend. Every now and then Rage would lean over for a kiss on the cheek, and Izam did not want to have to deal with a real kiss.  
  
Ni Na pulled Emi over to the side entrance of the main arcade building downtown, leading the group to a non-busy part of the sidewalk.  
  
"Well, I think it's time we split up." She said cheerily. Emi blinked rapidly and Izam paled to ashen white. Rage just simply smiled and hugged Izam reassuringly.  
  
"Just for the day. You guys have some real issues about each other, and this weekend is the perfect time to resolve that." Rage said, lifting Emi's...er...Izam's chin by placing his hand under it and lifting it gently. Izam felt his face grow a bit warm. Feeling left out, Emi cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"So...what does that mean?" Emi asked, rubbing the back of her head and wondering if Izam even did this when he was confused. Ni Na smiled up at her.  
  
"That means all of the day of Saturday, today, you and Emi will be partners in crime. This means you have to actually be yourself Izam, and not put up a face like you do when Rage and I are here." Ni Na put her hands on her hips, playfully glaring up at Emi. Emi forced a smile and looked at Izam, then nodded. At least they would get more of a chance to act like themselves. "So, Rage and I will beet you here in 8 ours, alright?" Ni Na asked. Rage gave Izam a kiss, just under his left eye, then walked to Ni Na, who hugged Emi tightly. Emi gave her a small hug back, then jumped, a bit surprised when Rage gave him a hard slap on the back, then a grin, and walked off with Ni Na.  
  
"You're not really going to take me clothes shopping are you?" she heard Rage ask. Emi smiled a bit, then turned to Izam.  
  
"Can we eat? I'm hungry..." she mumbled, feeling extremely out of place. Izam walked up to her, grabbed her sleeve and pulled her along until she walked beside him.  
  
"Fine...where's a place where we can talk in private?" he asked, looking around. The sidewalk was slowly getting more crowded as people got hungry for lunch. Emi raised her nose and inhaled.  
  
"The park..." she mumbled. "...mmm...a chili cheeseburger and cheese fries would really hit the spot..." she groaned, placing a hand over her...Izam's...stomach. Izam grinned.  
  
"Veggies don't exactly fill me up. I need junk food to go throughout the day." Emi glared down at Izam.  
  
"Well, that type of food just doesn't sit well with me, so you'll be eating 'health nut' food." She gloated back. Izam made a face.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just get our food and go!" Izam hissed. Emi nodded and hurried across the street, taking long strides. Izam had to run to keep up.  
  
Fifteen minutes later saw Emi with two chili dogs in her hand and eating a hamburger and somehow holding a soda as well. Izam was holding two cases of sushi, running after Emi. After a long moment of watching Izam hurry after her, she slowed her pace.  
  
"Where are we going?" Izam asked, looking at Emi's water bottle, wondering how long they had to walk.  
  
"The park. No one really goes there anymore, so it's perfect to chat." Izam nodded and gruffly said 'all right'.  
  
"...and then Ni Na moved to the Disco Zone when Rage and I were 8. Then we thought girls had cooties and we tried to avoid her, but she lived in the same apartment as Rage and Tracy. Since I went over to Rage's so much, we were kind of forced to play with her. Nin used to have this crush on Rage, but I guess she realized that Rage wasn't interested in girls yet." Izam leaned back against an old tree, popping a piece of unagi into his mouth and chewed. Emi listened quietly, then realized Izam wasn't going to say more.  
  
"My turn? All right, what do you want to know?" she asked, taking a sip of soda. Izam closed his eyes and thought for a moment.  
  
"Why Rage?" he asked softly. Emi stared at him for a moment. They had talked for about two hours about random things; favorite colors, animals, DDR songs and dance techniques. Only in the past 10 minutes have they gotten past that point. Emi wasn't sure how comfortable she was with answering.  
  
"Because..." she said slowly, "he's the only person who makes me truly feel like I'm worth something..." Izam looked over at Emi and saw that she had her face hidden in her arms, with her knees up so Izam couldn't see her face. "Ecks is there, but we're growing apart. He's leaving the Burning Zone to go to college...then Rage came and told me how much I meant to him..." she shook her head and hid her face again.  
  
Izam stared at her. Emi, the adorable one, had low self esteem? It was unbelievable. She was so happy and full of life...everyone loved her. How could she not love herself? Suddenly, Izam thought to her apartment. A two room apartment with a living room, bathroom and kitchen. Her younger brother used the second bedroom, but there was no bedroom for a parent. He remembered Rage saying something about her father, but looking at Emi now, he didn't want to press.  
  
It took a moment, but Izam suddenly realized Emi was crying.  
  
"Hey! No! Don't--" he paused. What right did he have of telling someone not to cry when he brought up memories that obviously brought up pain. He found himself scooting next to Emi, then wrapping his arms around her. Emi looked up in surprise and looked into her own blue eyes.  
  
'That must be what people meant when they said I have sympathetic eyes' she thought, allowing herself to be held by Izam. She closed her eyes for a moment, and her breathing calmed when Izam brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes. Emi allowed a small smile to cross her lips when a sudden rush of adrenaline made her jump away from Izam.  
  
"No! We're—Rage!" she gasped, instantly feeling dirty and ashamed. Izam looked baffled, then turned a bright red. He turned away from Emi, thinking about the past few moments.  
  
Emi, even in his body, had looked so friendless and helpless, that he was compelled to bring her close—to reassure her that she was cared about. She shook in his arms for a few moments before calming down, when he started to stroke her hair. The next thing he knew, he was leaning over her, about to kiss her...or him...  
  
NO! He had Ni Na, but Nin wasn't---wasn't---he couldn't put his finger on it. He glanced at Emi, who was avoiding his gaze. Did he hate Emi because he wanted her for himself?  
  
__ Read my other fics? Go to my profile page, then to the address provided for updates and why your favorite has been neglected ^_^  
  
Sorry that I put this fic on hiatus for a while. I was attempting to add to my other fics, but I kinda missed getting reviews from this one ^_^; 


End file.
